wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Siege weapon
While infantry and cavalry fight in close combat on the battlefield, siege weapons wage war across longer distances, catapults and trebuchets can drop explosive payloads on their targets with deadly accuracy. Enormous siege crossbows can hurl heavy iron bolts hundreds of feet to penetrate even the thickest armor. Siege weapons are usually fielded only by armies, which are able to transport and maintain them. Yet on occasion small groups such as the infamous Quarvel's Raiders have been known to use siege weapons to support lightning strikes on smaller targets. Types of Siege Weapons *Ballistae *Blade throwers *Catapults *Demolishers *Siege Engines *Steam Tanks *Fel Cannons *Fel Reavers *Glaive Throwers *Human cannons *Infernal Contraptions *Meat Wagons *Siege Crossbows *Siege Wagons *Trebuchets Playable Siege Weapons in World of Warcraft Siege vehicles are a new feature of WoW PvP, going to be added in the upcoming World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King expansion. They are pilotable vehicles meant to raze destructible buildings to the same effect as if you manage to kill the commander of an outpost in Alterac Valley, but directly. Siege weapon PvP will be focused, but not confirmed to be limited to, the zone of Lake Wintergrasp. The currently planned battleground will have siege vehicles, 15 people in each team, and games will last 30 to 40 minutes. It has been hinted that this battleground's main objective is not to kill enemy NPCs, but to destroy their buildings. Different siege vehicles may be racial, but will not be owned like mounts.http://events.curse.com/leipzig2007/articles/details/2842/ In the current game, some siege vehicles are parked in many places, but unusable. It was said that that these would be implemented after ships, but this has been changed.http://wow.catacombs.com/page.cfm?wowpvp Flying machines may be usable as well. http://www.blizzplanet.com/?action=news&id=1618 Horde vehicles Orcs * Catapults – Favored siege weapon of the Horde. It has been stated that these would have been catapults assessable to players. If it is orc racial or starting Horde faction vehicle is unknown. * Orc Demolisher – Shown to be a vehicle on the original PvP development page. * Blade Throwers – A large tower that apparently hurls saw blades. They are shown on the opposite side of the Path of Glory from the Alliance cannons. * Horde War Turtle - Used by Horde in Second War as naval destoryer. Could be siege weapon mount. Tauren None known. (Some type of Kodos are speculated) Trolls None known. (Maybe Voodoo related) Undead * Meat wagons – Taken from the Scourge, they are shown parked around Undercity, converted into supply vehicles. Blood elves * Blood elf ballista – Shown guarding many blood elf settlements. Alliance vehicles Humans * Ballista – Has served the human nations for years, and still guards many towns and cities. If it is human racial or starting Alliance faction vehicle is unknown. Shown firing in the WotLK trailer. * Human cannons – A vehicle that looks like a human tower, with a large cannon in front, and a long exhaust pipe in back, set on top of tank treads. They were featured in a promotional screenshot of the siege battleground on the inside flap of the World of Warcraft box. Shown destroyed on the opposite side of the Path of Glory from the Horde Blade Throwers and by the Black Temple. Dwarves * Siege Engine – A culmination of dwarf and gnome engineering, these vehicles are rarely, and probably never, seen firing or in motion in WoW, but perhaps in the future be usable by players. Steam Tonks are likely a taste of these vehicle’s animations and controls. Some siege engines appearing to belong to higher ranked individuals, like Pilot Stonegear of the Siege Brigade, have more exhaust pipes, different pistons on the sides and wolf heads in the place of the standard eagle. There is also a 'drag' vertion that has wheels in place if the front roller and a sleeker body. * Steam Tanks - The original siege weapon of the dwarves, most were replaced with siege engines, but have not been completely phased out according to the RPG. The old Steam Tanks can be seen destroyed throughout the world of Warcraft, and intact on the dwarf/gnome character screen. Note that in the WoW Beta there were steam tanks where the modern siege engines are sitting, hinting that they were replaced in-game. Gnomes * Spider tank – A larger 'siege' version of this can be found at the gnomish lab in Kharanos and Toshley's Station. Night elves * Glaive Thrower – The night elves’ upgrade to the ballista, it can be seen guarding many night elven villages, such as in Silithus. Draenei None known. (Likely naaru technology based) Category:Siege Weapons Category:Coming Soon Category:PvP